Bonnyville Pontiacs
This article is about the Junior level team. For the Senior level team, please see Bonnyville Sr. Pontiacs. | arena = R. J. Lalonde Arena | coach = Rick Swan | GM = Rick Swan | colours = Black, silver and white }} The Bonnyville Pontiacs are an ice hockey team in the Alberta Junior Hockey League. They play in Bonnyville, Alberta, Canada at the R. J. Lalonde Arena, capacity 2700. :Founded: 1991-92 :Division titles won: None :Regular season titles won: None :League Championships won: None :Doyle Cup Titles: None :Royal Bank Cup Titles: None History The Bonnyville Pontiacs entered the AJHL as the league's ninth active franchise in 1991-92, adopting the Pontiacs name and logo originally used by the Senior A team of the same name in the 1950s. The Franchise was awarded, along with the 1991-92 All-star game on June 1, 1991, leaving just two months for the new organization to find staff and players before puck drop. Ultimately, the short timeframe seriously hampered the team on the ice, as it finished a distant last, missing the playoffs. The Pontiacs would remain in last for two more years before finally climbing out of the basement, however the franchise has never really managed to separate itself from the bottom half of the league or division standings. Only in the last few seasons have the Pontiacs become a consistent winning team. Season-by-season record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T/OTL = Ties/Overtime losses, SL = Shootout losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' Playoffs *1992 DNQ *1993 DNQ *1994 DNQ *1995 Lost Quarter-final :Calgary Canucks defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 4-games-to-1 *1996 Lost Quarter-final :Olds Grizzlys defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 4-games-to-1 *1997 Lost Quarter-final :Calgary Canucks defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 4-games-to-2 *1998 DNQ *1999 Lost Preliminary :Grande Prairie Storm defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 2-games-to-none *2000 Lost Quarter-final :Bonnyville Pontiacs defeated Grande Prairie Storm 3-games-to-none :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 4-games-to-1 *2001 DNQ *2002 DNQ *2003 Lost Preliminary :Sherwood Park Crusaders defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 4-games-to-none *2004 Lost Preliminary :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 3-games-to-2 *2005 Lost Preliminary :Grande Prairie Storm defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 3-games-to-1 *2006 Lost Quarter-final :Bonnyville Pontiacs defeated Grande Prairie Storm 3-games-to-1 :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 4-games-to-none *2007 Lost Preliminary :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 3-games-to-2 *2008 Lost Quarter-final :Bonnyville Pontiacs defeated Sherwood Park Crusaders 3-games-to-2 :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 4-games-to-2 *2009 Lost Preliminary :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 3-games-to-1 *2010 Lost Quarter-final :Bonnyville Pontiacs defeated Sherwood Park Crusaders 3-games-to-none :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 4-games-to-none *2011 Lost Quarter-final :Bonnyville Pontiacs defeated Sherwood Park Crusaders 3-games-to-none :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 4-games-to-2 *2012 Lost Quarter-final :Bonnyville Pontiacs defeated Sherwood Park Crusaders 3-games-to-none :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 4-games-to-2 *2013 Lost Quarter-final :Bonnyville Pontiacs defeated Drayton Valley Thunder 3-games-to-1 :Whitecourt Wolverines defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 4-games-to-1 *2014 Lost Preliminary :Sherwood Park Crusaders defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 3-games-to-0 *2015 Lost Division Finals :Bonnyville Pontiacs defeated Drayton Valley Thunder 3-games-to-none :Bonnyville Pontiacs defeated Bobcats 4-games-to-2 :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 4-games-to-2 *2016 :Sherwood Park Crusaders defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 3-games-to-1 *2017 :Bonnyville Pontiacs defeated Sherwood Park Crusaders 3-games-to-1 :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 4-games-to-1 *2018 :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 3-games-to-none *2019 :Bonnyville Pontiacs defeated Whitecourt Wolverines 3-games-to-none :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 4-games-to-none NHL alumni The following former Pontiacs have gone on to play in the NHL: *Nolan Pratt *Grant Stevenson *Harry York *Jon Kalinski *Mark Letestu *Matt Climie *Justin Fontaine References :Alberta Junior Hockey League website :Bonnyville Pontiacs website Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Alberta Junior Hockey League Category:Established in 1991